Communication using a contactless card is useful in many applications. These applications primarily relate to the transfer of digital information with little to no impact on the physical world impacting a user. Additionally, the use of contactless cards often requires interaction with devices or equipment which may not be accessible to users who do not have complete or conventional use of their bodies and/or senses.
The use of devices, such as automatic teller machines (ATMs), may be difficult for users who use wheelchairs, users who have limited vision, users with tremors or other physical disabilities. For example, conventional ATM designs may prevent a user in a wheelchair from being able to position himself or herself close enough to the ATM to reach the buttons and/or screen necessary to operate the ATM. Additionally, users with tremors may not be able to utilize a touch screen without accidentally touching unintended portions of the screen. Some users with limited range of motion may not be able to raise their arm to the necessary height to interact with conventional ATMs. These are just a few of the ways in which users with limited use of their bodies and/or senses are prevented from utilizing ATMs as well as a wide variety of other devices.
While some devices, such as ATMs and mobile devices, are equipped with various accessibility settings, it may be prohibitively difficult to activate those settings. For example, a user with limited vision may be unable to navigate the necessary commands and settings in order to activate the feature of voice commands. However, until voice commands have been activated, the user with limited vision may be unable to utilize the device.
These and other deficiencies exist, and accordingly, there is a need for a contactless card which is configured to communicate with a secondary device in order to transmit accommodation information which facilitates the use of the device by a user. By allowing a user to communicate with a secondary device and adjust the settings and/or configuration of a secondary device using a contactless card, users who would otherwise be unable to utilize a secondary device are more able to do so.